Love Story
by RachieFly
Summary: Instead of telling his three children a regular bedtime story, Mako decides to tell them about his and Korra's life together; their Love Story...what happened before she died...


Chapter 1: Bedtime Story

* * *

_"Dad's a heartbreaker." ~Chen_

* * *

"Awe, but dad I don't want to go to bed." Roku whined as he was laid on his bed and the covers were put over him.

"Yeah, I'm not tired." Chen agreed.

"Can't we stay up just a little bit longer, daddy?" Yue asked in her small and innocent voice.

Mako looked at his three children, who were now all in their beds whining, with an apologetic look on his face. As much as he wanted to give in and allow them stay up for another hour or so, he just couldn't. It was difficult enough to get them into bed the first time; he didn't have enough energy to do it all over again. Especially catching them; they seemed to have inherited his speed and agility.

Mako shook his head slowly. "You all have school tomorrow, remember?"

The triplets complained a bit more as they watched their father start out the room. When he got to the door, he reached for the light switch and stopped.

He looked at them. "Your mom would be proud of you all."

Mako told them this every night before they went to sleep. He didn't get the chance to turn off the lights before Chen stopped him.

"Wait, you didn't read us a bed time story yet."

"Oh, right."

Mako snapped his fingers as he remembered and considered asking his children if he could take a rain check. But once he saw the eager look in their eyes he knew what their answer would be already. With a sigh and forced smile he walked over to their bookshelf and began searching for a story that he didn't remember reading to them. He ran his index finger over several books but after a minute or so of he gave up and turned to his children.

"Any story in particular that want to hear?"

Before Roku or Yue had a chance to respond, Chen gave a suggestion.

"Tell us about _her_."

"About who?" Mako asked.

"Mom. You always say she'd be proud…but you never say anything else about her. What was she like? What was her name?"

"Yeah, tell us about mom." Roku quickly agreed. "Was she nice? Was she pretty?"

"Of course she was pretty; dad wouldn't marry anybody ugly." Chen told his brother.

"Do I look like her?" Yue asked, sitting up like her brothers had done.

Mako smiled; his kids were never interested in their mother much before and it pleased him to see that they were now. Korra, their mother, died shortly after they were born so the triplets had no memory of her. Mako raised them by himself for eleven years with help from Tenzin, Pema and Bolin.

Mako looked at Yue, who looked just like Korra but she had the same personality as him. Laid back, smart, curious, and unless her brothers got her riled up, she was generally nonchalant. Mako found it funny sometimes because Chen looked just like him but he had his mother's personality. Assertive, determined, headstrong, impatient; he was just like Korra.

Roku, whom was named after the previous Avatar, was different from his siblings in appearance and personality. He had brown hair like his mother, and it was so long that it covered his eyes, which were like his father's. And for one reason or another, his two front teeth were missing. Roku was also more blithe than the others and he wasn't one for responsiblity or being clean; he was your typical boy. One of the only things that was the same about all three of them was that they were all water benders.

"Yeah, just like her." Mako answered his daughter after a minute, causing her to smile.

Chen leaned closer. "What was she like?"

Mako walked over to Chen's bed, which was in the middle of his other two children's beds, and sat down on it. "Her name was Korra, she was the Avatar, and-"

The triplets cut him off in unison, excited looks on each of their faces. "The Avatar? Mom was the Avatar?"

"Yes," Mako chuckled at their enthusiam and then continued his last sentence. "…and what can I say? She was nice, smart, fun, strong, beautiful…and just about every good word you could think of."

This comment made the kids smile; they were obviously satisfied with that answer. It was also obvious that they were pretty happy their mother had the ability bend all the elements. Mako, thinking that was about it when it came to that topic, turned his attention back to the books.

"Now, any idea on what we could read? I was thinking something short like-"

"How did she die?" Chen cut him off with another question about his mother.

Caught off guard and not really wanting to go down that road, Mako tried to steer the conversation back to a bedtime story. "Um…how about I read 'The Little Water Bender Who Cried Amon' or 'The Three Little Earth Benders'?"

"Boring!" Roku exhaled heavily to show his disinterest.

"Do we even have those books, daddy?" Yue asked.

Mako looked pained for a second, as if the thought of telling them or remembering it would hurt him. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and thought to himself for a minute or so.

"You might as well tell us dad, because I can't go to sleep unless I know what happened."

Mako knew his son was probably right; Chen would be up all night wondering…and if he was awake there was no way the other two would be able to stay asleep. Mako didn't want to tell them but then again it was their mother; they had a right to know. And they were old enough to understand the basics of it. He wouldn't go into detail, so would it be a bad idea to tell them? He opened his eyes after his thoughts came to an end and he answered the question reluctantly.

"…she was hit by a car."

He left out that part that she was forced into traffic because her blood was being bended…

The triplets each got a look on their face that suggested he shouldn't have told them after all. Yue looked pained as Mako did before, Roku frowned and looked a bit frustrated, while Chen's face was unreadable as it was a cross between too many emotions. Mako silently cursed himself for not using better judgment in that situation.

"The Avatar was defeated by a car?" Roku asked in disbelief.

Mako exhaled heavily. "...yeah, that's the way it goes sometimes..."

Yue's expression quickly changed to that of a curious one but she didn't speak. Instead, her other brother spoke the words she was thinking.

"Who was driving the car? Didn't they see her in the street? Was it an accident or not? What happened? What did you do? When was this?" It seemed like the questions coming from Chen's mouth would never end, so Mako cut him off.

"No more."

"What do you mean 'no more'? There has to be more." Chen scrambled from underneath his covers and sat on the edge of his bed next to his father.

"Of course it's more to it than that but I won't be going that in depth with you all tonight. Maybe when you're older; your little minds can't handle it all now."

"We could to! Were all adults in here, right?" He looked to his siblings for support.

"Chen we're only eleven years old." Yue said.

"Yeah? That's old enough for anything…I'm practically old enough to get a job."

"But you're not too old for bedtime stories?" Mako grinned.

Chen opened his mouth but no words came out; he didn't have a comeback. Realizing his dilemma, his siblings laughed at him.

Chen grinned, sheepishly. "Ok, you got me on that one…but can you please just tell us?"

Mako shook his head. "No…but I could read 'Little Red Fire Bending Hood'. Want to hear that story?"

Chen sighed heavily and gave up, climbing back underneath his covers. Yue giggled and prepared herself for the bedtime story. Roku, on the other hand, thought to himself for a second and eventually asked another question.

"If you won't tell us why she died, will you at least tell us how you two met?"

"Tell us about life with mom."

"Yeah daddy, tell us your love story."

Mako looked at them suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest in your mother?"

The three kids shrugged simultaneously causing a small smile to appear on their fathers face. Being triplets, they often did and said things at the same time.

"Our love story, eh?" Mako thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!"

"But if I start from the beginning I can promise you that I won't finish tonight…or tomorrow night for that matter."

"So just tell it to us in parts." Roku suggested. "Each night you can tell us another chapter or something."

"That'll take care of us for a while, I mean as far as bedtime stories." Yue said.

Mako nodded in agreement; what harm could it do telling them about their past together? This time he was sure the answer was nothing. He watched as his kids snuggled under their covers with grins of anticipation on their faces.

"Let's see, I guess it all started when we were kids, around your age. Korra moved into my neighborhood, she moved in with Grandpa Tenzin and Grandma Pema." He began. "When I first met her, she was at a nearby pond bending water...

* * *

"You're the Avatar?"

A young boy with golden brown eyes stared, wide eyed at a girl that was bending water, fire and earth.

Originally, the boy came to the pond to be alone and watch the turtleducks. But when he got to the pond, there was a girl there around his age bending water. He'd never seen her there before and she seemed to be practicing, so he ignored her at first. But eventually she caught his attention by starting a fire in her hand and then making small earth columns. He stared at her in awe; what were the chances of him sitting only a few feet away from the Avatar?

The girl turned to him, her blue eyes lighting up at the sight of another kid. She hadn't noticed him until he spoke and a big smile made its way onto her face as she looked him up and down. She hadn't met anyone in her age group since she moved there, so it was refreshing to see another kid. With any luck he could be a bender and they could practice together...

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar." She proceeded to bend the three elements again to prove her point. "My name's Korra, I just moved here. Who are you?"

The boy lowered his eyes again as he turned back to the pond. "My name's Mako...I live in that house down the street."

"Are you a bender Mako? You wanna practice with me?"

"I'm a fire bender." Mako started a small fire in his hand to show her. "But I don't feel like practicing..."

"Awe, why not?" Korra sat beside him. "It'll be fun."

"I'm tired; I just came here to relax and watch the turtleducks."

Korra glanced at the turtleducks and then turned back to Mako. "They're boring! Come on, practicing is much more fun!"

"I told you; I'm tired." Mako huffed and pulled his legs in and continued to stare at the swimming animals.

Korra stood up then and took some water from the pond, using her bending, and splashed it on Mako's face. Before he could respond, Korra made an earth column under Mako, and forced him to his feet.

"Hey!"

"Are you awake now?" Korra asked, a smug grin on her face.

Mako frowned, but as she continued to grin at him, he felt the sudden urge to play along with her. So, without warning, he threw two fire balls at her. She barely dodged the first one but the second one hit her in the arm. It didn't hurt her, as the fireballs were small and not thrown powerfully. Korra's grin widened and a small smile appeared on Mako's face as well.

"Was that so hard?" She asked as she took more water from the pond.

"Yes."

"Well it's about to get a lot harder." She threw the water at him.

The two kids played with each other for what seemed like days, but in actuality was just an hour or so. They finally stopped when both were exhausted and breathing hard, then they collasped on the ground next to each other. They had a conversation as they stared at the blue sky above them.

"Where did you move from?"

"I came from the Southern Water Tribe; I had to come here to train and get stronger." Korra explained.

"Where do you live?"

"In that house." She pointed to a nearby house. "I live with Tenzin and Pema, they're gonna help me with air bending."

"Oh." Mako said as he took the information in.

"Who do you live with? Your parents?"

"No," The fire bender said softly. "I live with Toza and my brother."

"Where's your parents?"

"They died."

"I'm sorry...what happened?"

"A fire bender killed them not too long ago...Toza found me and my brother, Bolin, on the streets and he let us move in with him." Mako explained reluctantly. "Toza's an earth bender and he used to be a Pro-Bending champ; he's pretty cool. He could probably help you with earth bending if you need it."

Korra nodded. "If Tenzin says it's okay, I will."

"Okay." Mako nodded as well.

They talked some more about random things, all the way from Mako's scarf to Korra's favorite food and more. It was only until the young fire bender heard his name being called that they stopped.

"Mako!" The voice called from a good distance away.

Mako recognized the voice as Toza's and it was confirmed when he turned in the direction of his house down the street. He saw an irritated Toza waving for him to come home along with his brother smiling and waving too. Mako sighed and stood up slowly, not really wanting to return home just yet.

"I have to go."

Korra looked a little disappointed but nodded in understanding. "Okay, bye Mako, it's been fun."

Mako started to walk away but then stopped and turned back to her. "Will you come here outside tomorrow?"

She nodded again and sat up. "Yes."

"Then I'll come by again tomorrow, okay? I'll bring Bolin too."

"Okay." Korra grinned and pointed to her house. "Remember, I live there; if I'm not out just knock on the door."

"Alright." He waved to her and started toward Toza and his brother. "Bye, Korra."

She waved back at Mako and then laid back on the ground, a smile on her face.

* * *

"And that was the first day you met mom?" Roku asked.

"Yeah, like I said she just moved into the neighborhood and I saw her at the pond."

"How come you don't talk about Toza? Is he still alive?" A curious look appeared on Yue's face.

Mako rubbed the back of his head. "No, Toza has passed on...and even though he took care of me and Uncle Bolin, we had different views on certain things so we didn't get along as I was growing up..."

Before Yue could question him more, Chen interrupted her.

"We don't have all night Yue. What's next, dad?"

Mako gave his son a look and then moved on. "Well, that's how it was for our early years together as friends. We practiced together, talked about random stuff, played tag and all that other good stuff. We had a lot of fun; I even asked her to marry me back then."

"At twleve years old?" Roku asked.

"Actually I was eleven and we really just made a pact to get married in the future. It was a two minute conversation actually, I'll tell you about it if you want me too…

* * *

Mako and Korra were sitting on the old couch at Mako's house, munching on some snacks as the movie they were watching came to an end. The small children were silent until the credits came on.

"Hey Korra." Mako broke the silence.

Korra was a bit sleepy and it showed in her voice. "Huh?"

"Let's get married when we get older."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"So that we can have a happily ever after like in the movie."

"Do you really think we'll be able to have a happily ever after?"

He nodded his head with confidence. "Yes."

She smiled at his confidence. "Okay, if you're sure."

Mako smiled and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Without hesitation Korra held out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

* * *

"You proposed because of a movie?" Chen asked, shocked. "You wanted a happily ever after?"

"Don't you guys?"

"I do." Yue said enthusiastically.

"Yes." Roku answered honestly.

"Happily ever after's don't exist." Chen mumbled.

"What was that?"

"They don't exist; if they did, then mom would be alive."

Mako thought about it for a second. "Just because your mom passed on doesn't mean I didn't have a happily ever after. No, I didn't get a happily ever after like in that movie but no one does, movies over exaggerate things like that. However, I did get my own happily ever after; I got the chance to love someone special like your mother while she was alive...and I got you three."

"And you're happy with that?"

"More than happy." He rubbed Chen's head. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

A smile slowly but surely crept back on Chen's face. "Well, I am pretty awesome..."

His siblings rolled their eyes and Roku turned to his father again.

"What's next? Anything else happen?"

"As a child? No; nothing truly important happened. So, with that being said, I'll just fast forward a few years to when things really got started…

* * *

Eighteen year old Mako walked through the halls, heading for his locker, with a worn out look on his face. The Economic class he just came from seemed to go on for hours; he fell asleep halfway through the class. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered going instead of just skipping with a few other people.

He arrived at his locker after a minute or two and wasted no time trying to open it. He tried to unlock his lock but failed and it was only after several more unsuccessful attempts that he began to get frustrated.

"Come on, come on…" He murmured to himself.

He was still struggling when Bolin walked up to the right of him, with a big smile on his face as usual. The earth bender put one arm around his brother's neck and began opening his own locker with the other hand.

"Hey bro, you look a bit frustrated."

"The stupid lock won't open."

"That's probably because you're at the wrong locker."

Mako stopped immediately and looked at the locker number. "I am?"

"Yeah, you're one locker away from me. Right now you're trying to open Hasook's locker." Bolin removed his arm so that Mako could move.

"Oops." Mako mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and moved to his real locker.

"Oops is right." Hasook walked up then, a solemn look on his face as usual. "It's January, you should know which locker is yours by now."

Mako didn't bother responding, but instead began unlocking his real locker. Bolin grinned harder as he exchanged his books and turned his attention to Hasook.

"Why the long face and bad attitude?"

"Isn't he normally like that?" Mako mumbled.

"Yeah, but today is worse, if that's possible." Bolin claimed.

"Probably because he doesn't have a date to the Valentine's Day Dance."

Hasook opened his locker and glared at Mako. "The difference between you and me is that I don't have a date because I don't want one. I'm not going; it's all by choice."

"I have a date." The fire bender corrected him as he began exchanging books.

"You and Asami got back together again?"

"Of course they did; they've been off and on since their freshman year." Bolin answered for his brother. "You know that, Hasook."

"Yeah, but I thought they were done for good this last time."

"It amazes me how much you two analyze my relationships instead of your own." Mako said as he searched his locker for one more book. When he didn't find it, he facepalmed. "Oh crap."

Mako then closed his locker and started walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going, bro?" Bolin asked.

"To find Korra."

"Tell her Bolin said hi."

"What are you going to see her for?" Hasook narrowed his eyes.

Mako noticed Hasook's tone and eyes and stopped. "She has my trigonometry book and I need it for next period. Is that answer sufficient enough for you, Master Nosy?"

Hasook rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "Why does she have your book in the first place?"

"Why am I still talking to you?"

"He probably left it over her house when they were studying together." Bolin answered.

"You went to her house again?"

Mako held his hand up to stop Hasook from continuing. "You know what, not today Hasook, I'm not in the mood to hear this today."

"Yet you keep doing things to bring on this conversation."

"I'll see you later, Bo." Mako ignored his friend and started away again.

"Alright." Bolin gave a small wave.

Hasook mocked Bolin's wave. "Yeah, he has to go see the Avatar, a.k.a. his girlfriend."

Mako stopped and walked back over to Hasook, an irritated look on his face. "I told you to stop saying that."

"Why? Is it a secret?"

"Were not dating and you know that."

"How do I know that? You spend so much time with her like you two are dating. Inside of school, outside of school...at her house, at your house...I don't know what you two are doing..." Hasook closed his locker and faced Mako completely.

"Were just friends." The fire bender said sternly. "Why do I have to keep telling you that?"

"You tell me."

"No...no, Hasook, I'm not going there with you today. I told you, I'm not in the mood."

Bolin closed his locker and watched in amusement. Hasook and Mako got into arguments often, especially about this topic, so it was nothing to get concerned about. However, it did seem like Mako's tolerance when it came to this subject was wearing thin.

"I keep telling you, that's what it looks like to other people Mako. When you keep hanging out with her all the time, you're making people think you two are dating."

"Let them think what they want." Mako rubbed his temples. "Geez, you act like us dating is the end of the world."

"It might as well be." Hasook exclaimed. "Have you forgotten that you're a fire bender and she's a water bender?"

"She's the Avatar."

"She's from the Water Nation."

"He we go…" Mako threw his hands up.

Hasook ignored his response and continued. "Need I remind you that you're supposed to stick with your own nation when it comes to dating? Either date a fire bender, a non bender or nobody at all. A Water Nation girl is not an option."

"Says who?"

"Says society!"

"Yeah, well, when society starts paying my bills then it has a say so in my life, but until then I'm following my own rules."

Hasook stared at Mako incredulously. "So you two are a couple?"

"Are you deaf? No, I'm dating Asami! Me an Korra are just friends!" Mako growled. "I just don't understand why we can't even hang out together outside of school because of society's stupid thoughts."

The fire bender walked away irritated, and this time he didn't stop. He started for Korra's locker while Hasook continued to talk.

"Because it's not right, Mako." Hasook called to him. "Don't fight society…because I can promise you that you won't win."

* * *

"So, Hasook said you shouldn't date mom because she was a water bender?" Chen interrupted his father.

Mako rubbed his head. "Basically, yeah. That kind of thing wasn't really accepted back then."

"Why?" All three asked at the same time.

"Because society wasn't ready for a change, I guess."

"Is it okay now?" Yue asked.

"Well it's still not fully accepted, I don't think it ever will be…but it is alright now. Definitely more tolerated than before."

"Okay, did you get your book from mom?" Chen said, impatiently.

"Wait, who is Asami?" Roku asked.

"Both of your questions will be answered in this next part." Mako said. "So, I found your mother at her locker. She was getting ready for the next class too…

* * *

"Hey, Korra."

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra smiled warmly when she saw him approaching. "Wow, somebody looks tired. Let me guess…you just came from chemistry?"

Mako walked up and gave her a small hug. "Worse; Economics."

"Mr. Tarrlok's class? I have him next…unfortunately. I swear that man hates every fiber of my being."

"Don't sweat it, he hates everyone."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Korra rolled her eyes and then pulled a trigonometry book out from the pile of books in her hands. "Did you happen to come over here for this?"

"Yeah, I left it at your house."

"I know, I was just about to bring it to you." She handed him the book. "You and Bolin still going to Pro-Bending practice today?"

"Of course, we need all the practice we can get; the finals are coming up." Mako said. "You're still coming too, right?"

"I don't know…Tenzin feels like I've been neglecting meditating so he wants me to spend extra time on that after school."

Before Mako could express his disapproval, two arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned immediately to see it was Asami. She was grinning until she caught sight of Korra.

Mako grinned and hugged her. "Hey Asami, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just on my way to class."

"I was too, I just had to get my book from Korra."

"She had your book again." Asami noted out loud and then turned to Korra. "Hello Korra."

"Hey Asami." Korra responded and then rubbed the back of her head, a bit uncomfortable. "I'll see you guys later, I don't wanna be late."

"Alright, I hope I see you at practice, Korra." Mako gave her a small wave as she left.

"Practice?" Asami repeated after Korra turned the corner.

"Yeah, Pro-Bending practice." The fire bender said simply and moved on. "Come on, we better get to class before Mr. Saikhan gets mad."

Asami hesitated for a second but then kissed Mako. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait...she kissed you?" Chen said 'kiss' as if it was a forbidden word.

"That's disgusting." Roku made a sick face.

Mako chuckled at their responses. "Pretty soon you're going to be kissing girls."

Before his sons could deny it, Yue jumped in. "I kissed a boy in my class."

Any trace of laughter and happiness were quickly wiped off of Mako's face at the sound of his daughter's words.

"What?" He asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"She said she kissed a boy." Chen said, causing Mako to glare at him.

The thought that Yue kissed a random boy in her sixth grade class frightened Mako. The last thing he wanted was for a guy to treat her like he treated Asami or Korra, or like Bolin treated many of his lady friends. His expression showed how he was feeling better than if he were to have said it with words.

Finally Yue broke into laughter. "I'm just joking, daddy."

"…ha…ha…umm, Yue, could we not joke with daddy like that?" He forced a smile. "You almost gave him a heart attack…you'd have to wait, at least 12 more years before you can even hold a guys hand."

Yue nodded and smiled at her father.

"So, Asami was your girlfriend back then?" Roku asked suddenly.

Mako looked at his daughter wearily a bit more before he answered the question. "Yes, Roku."

"Was she a fire bender?"

"No, she was a non bender."

"What happened to her?" Chen inquired.

Mako shrugged. "I'd imagine she moved on and started a new life. I hope that's what she did."

"Why was Asami your girlfriend if you liked mom?"

"Well Yue, things were complicated back then. As I said before dating people outside of your nation wasn't accepted…plus I didn't really acknowledge my feelings for your mom until later on."

"Okay, go on with the story." Chen encouraged.

"Right...well, let's see...I went to class, lunch, and gym like any other day...nothing really happened until Pro-Bending practice after school...

* * *

"Pick your feet up higher! More power in your throws! Quicker reflexes! Come on, I know you can do better than that!"

Mako obeyed the instructions yelled by Lin Beifong as he practiced. Bolin, who was to the side of him, gave it his all as he shot rock disks at the targets on the wall. Hasook, who was on the other side of Mako, threw fire at his targets lazily and with no true effort.

On the other side of Hasook was Tahno, who was showing off more then needed as he destroyed his targets. Next to Tahno was Xin, a sophmore earth bender and one of Bolin's friends. He was taking Lin's advice to heart as he practiced.

"Come on, you have to be tougher in the finals!" Lin encouraged, but when she saw Hasook barely trying she got mad. "Stop!"

The five benders stopped immediately and looked at their coach, who was rubbing her temples and exhaling deeply.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Hasook, is it that you don't want to be here?" She asked the fire bender.

"No."

"Then why are you giving minimum effort? Have you forgotten that we have an important game tomorrow?"

"No." He repeated airily; he hated to be yelled at. "Practice is over in 5 minutes, I'm just tired."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"At least I showed up...unlike the Avatar."

Before Lin could respond, Mako suddenly did. "She would've came, she just had some stuff to take care of."

Hasook rolled his eyes. "This is the third time this week she's missed practice. How much stuff could she have to do?"

"Maybe you forgot Hasook, but she is the Avatar." He glared at him.

"Here we go again." Bolin mumbled.

Before an argument could start up between the two of them again, Lin Beifong held her hand up, stopping them.

"Enough...just pack up and go home. Practice is over." She dismissed them and walked away. "Why do I even bother?"

Mako shook his head as he took his helmet off and walked over to his stuff. Bolin took his helmet off as well and started a conversation with Xin. Hasook didn't even bother taking any of his gear off, he just lazily grabbed his stuff and started out. Tahno grabbed his things and swaggered over to Mako slowly.

Tahno grinned and leaned against the wall. "So Mako...nice practice today..."

"Yeah, sure."

"To bad Korra wasn't here again...she's missing a lot of practices..."

Mako glanced at him and then continued packing up. "Like I said; she's just busy."

"Understandable." He said in a smooth voice. "But do you think she'll need help catching up? Because I'd gladly give her some _private lessons_ to help."

Mako didn't like the way Tahno said 'Private lessons' and he turned to him. But before he had the chance to say anything the popular water bender just laughed and walked away.

"What am I asking you for? I'll ask her myself..."

Mako didn't like Tahno too much and it showed in his expression and mannerism. The fire bender then shook his head and finished packing up, before starting out himself.

"Come on, Bolin." He said as he walked. "Toza's probably outside."

"Coming." The earth bender responded, but made no effort to gather his things or follow his brother. Instead, he continued talking to Xin.

Mako didn't wait for Bolin; he'd be out soon enough. Instead, the fire bender walked out of the gym and building and waited in front of the school. As he waited he saw Hasook walking home as usual. He also saw Tahno get picked up by two females as usual.

However, Tahno gave Mako a sly grin as the car pulled off, which wasn't usual. Tahno was a jerk bender but he didn't often bother Mako unless he was showing off or bragging. And since there was nothing to brag about, that meant the water bender had something sneaky up his sleeve...and Mako guessed it had something to do with Korra.

Before Mako could think deeper about it, Toza pulled up in his old, rusty Sato Mobile. Mako wasted no time getting in the car; he was ready to go home, take a long shower and maybe visit Korra before taking a nap. Thank the Spirits it was Friday.

"Where's your brother?" Toza asked.

"Taking his sweet time, as usual."

"How was practice?"

"Same old, same old." Mako said airily. "We have a game tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. This is the last game before the finals, right?"

Mako nodded. "You're coming?"

"Of course."

There was silence then and both guys looked toward the school doors, waiting for Bolin to come out. When he didn't come out after five minutes, Mako was ready to go in and get him.

"Was the Avatar there, today?" Toza asked, before Mako had a chance to get out.

"No, Tenzin made her go home and meditate."

"I hope she's ready for tomorrow."

"She will be, don't worry." The fire bender answered. "I'm probably going to go over to her house after I take a shower. I'll make sure she's ready."

"You're going over her house again?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Toza paused and rubbed the back of his head uneasily, causing Mako to look at him.

"What?"

"...listen, Mako...you're spending an awful lot of time with the Avatar..."

"And?"

"And it's not appropriate."

A bewildered look spread across Mako's face. "Why?"

The former Pro Bending champion huffed in irritation; he didn't see why he had to explain it. Mako was eighteen years old; he was a big boy now, so he should know the answer to that question.

"You know why."

"No, I don't." He did. He just didn't want to believe Toza thought the same way as everyone else.

"Kid, you see her five days a week in school. Why do you have to see her outside of it too?" Toza said. "You're giving off the impression that you two are a couple, which you know isn't acceptable since she's a Water Nation girl."

"I've known her since I was a kid; she's my best friend." Mako felt as though he was having another argument with Hasook. "I don't see why I can't hang out with her just because a few people misconstrue our friendship."

"A few people? Mako, a lot of people have took notice to this."

"Why is this just coming up now, anyway? I've hung out with Korra practically all my life and you or society didn't say anything about it before."

"That's because you were young. Now that you're older, it's inappropriate and it looks wrong." Toza began getting frustrated as well. "Why are you getting riled up about this anyway? I didn't say you had to cut all communication off with her, I just said you need to stop spending so much time with her."

Mako clenched his teeth; he was tired, and now he was getting hot and frustrated. "Because it's stupid; I don't like Korra in that way and I shouldn't have to stop spending time with her just for people to believe me."

"Why don't you try hanging out more with that girl you used to date? What's her face? Salami?"

"It's Asami, and were dating again. You would know that if you weren't too busy thinking me and Korra had something going on."

Toza narrowed his eyebrows. "Well if you spent half as much time with Salami as you did with the Avatar, then I wouldn't need to be reminded, now would I?"

The two males glared at each other, until they heard a familiar voice yell.

"Tozaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Toza and Mako turned to see a grinning Bolin walking out of the school with a serene looking Xin right beside him.

"Hey, Toza, can we give Xin a ride home? His mother had to work late today, so she couldn't come get him." Bolin asked as he approached the car.

"Sure," Toza said gruffly. "get in."

"Thank you." Xin bowed in respect and got in after Bolin.

"Don't fight me on this, Mako." Toza spoke, ending the previous conversation. "Make a good decision."

Mako didn't respond, but instead looked out the window and the drive was silent except for Bolin rambling on about whatever came to his mind.

* * *

"So did you stop seeing mom so much?" Roku asked.

"Nope." Mako shook his head. "In fact, I still went over her house that same night."

"Toza didn't stop you?"

"I was a 18 year old boy; there was nothing he could do."

"He could've told you no and grounded you, like you do to us sometimes." Roku grinned like a cheshire cat.

The fire bender chuckled as he faced his son. "You have to understand; Toza provided us with shelter, food, clothes and help if we needed it. But aside from that, me and your Uncle Bolin took care of ourselves and made our own decisions."

"Who was Tahno?" Yue asked suddenly. "Was he your enemy?"

Mako took his time answering; he wanted to say the right words instead of how he truly felt. If he was honest, he'd say that he hated every fiber of Tahno's being and that he could barely stand the sound of his name. However, his children didn't need to know that, so he didn't want to tell them.

"Yeah, we were enemies...we didn't like each other..."

"Why?"

"...we just didn't get along." Mako shrugged. "Kind of like you and that girl at your school you told me about."

"Sumi?" Yue said her name and then frowned. "I understand now."

"Did you win the Pro Bending game?" Chen asked; out of that part of the story, that's what he was mainly interested in.

"Yeah, we won, of course."

"Mom was there, in the match, right?"

"Yeah, it was me, Bolin and Korra that match. It was a difficult match but we won and everyone was there to support us."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, next I messed up pretty bad." Mako rubbed the back of his head as he recalled. "After the match, we were all pretty hype about it because we officially made it too the finals. So you can imagine all the happiness going around...

* * *

"We won! Woohoo!" Bolin shouted, ecstatically. "Were going to the finals!"

The audience cheered even harder than they already were once the earth bender started posing. Korra laughed excitedly and joined Bolin, while Mako just took his helmet off and waved to the crowd. After a few minutes of doing so, Bolin ran up and gave Korra and his brother a big hug.

"Let's hear it one last time for the Fire Ferrets!" The annoucer shouted, encouraging more applause.

Eventually the team walked back over to their Coach, who was smiling faintly. They could see Tenzin and his family, along with Toza and Asami in the distance, walking toward them. The crowd prepared themselves for the next Pro Bending match, quickly forgetting about the recent one as the team walked out of their sight.

"You did good out there." Lin told the team with a nod. "Even you Avatar; I didn't know what to expect after missing so many practices but you great."

Korra rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile on her face. "I can't take all the credit; these two really helped me out yesterday."

"Mostly me!" Bolin said and then flexed. "You know how I do!"

"Thanks, Coach." Mako said with a nod and then she walked away.

"Yeah, I really owe you guys one." Korra said again. "We might not have won if you hadn't have practiced with me."

"It's fine, Korra; I'm just happy we were going to the finals! Make sure you come out to celebrate with us later."

With that, Bolin gave Korra another hug and then went on about his business, probably to brag some more. Mako shook his head at his overly excited brother and then walked closer to Korra and gave her a hug as well.

"You did great out there."

"You did too, Sifu Hotman." She playfully punched him in the chest.

Mako set his helmet down. "So, you wanna go celebrate with me, Bolin and maybe Hasook? Were gonna go grab a bite to eat and then have a night out on the town."

"That sounds great...but I can't."

"Don't tell me Tenzin's making you meditate again, not after this big match."

"Tenzin may be a stick in the mud, but he wouldn't do that." Korra laughed. "No, I have to go patrol the city. I promised the Mayor that I'd do it, but I've been puting it off."

"Man, you always seem busy."

"That's the life of the Avatar, I guess."

"You want company?"

"Don't worry about it, you go celebrate with Bolin." Korra encouraged. "I'll be alright, besides Tahno is coming with me."

"What?" Mako asked incredulously. "Tahno?"

"Yeah, he came by yesterday after you and Bolin left, wanting to help me practice. I told him you guys beat him to it and he seemed disappointed so I said he could come patrol the city with me today."

Mako gritted his teeth together. "Why would you do that? You know he's up to no good."

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Just because he's a show off and manwhore doesn't mean his intentions are always bad. Besides, were just patroling the city. Even if he was up to no good, what harm could he do while were patroling the city?"

"I can think of several." Mako said under his breath.

Korra heard him but before she could respond, Meelo, Jinora and Ikki jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Korra! Korra!"

"Great job, Korra!

"I know, you were like a professional out there!

"First you were like 'You're going down!'. Then you were like 'See, I told you!'. And then you were like 'Oh no, you got me!'. And then you were like 'Sike! I got you!' It was awesome!" Meelo did his impression of a fighting Korra.

The three children and Korra all started laughing. Pema was on her way over to them, holding a small Rohan in her arms. Tenzin was in the distance, talking to Lin Beifong about something that looked important. But then again, whenever Tenzin was talking to someone, it looked important.

"Alright kids," Pema said in between giggles as she walked over to them. "how about you let Korra get up?"

Mako watched the kids reluctantly get off of Korra like their mother told them. He was about to help Korra to her feet but before he had the chance, a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. Mako turned to see Toza and Asami. Toza had the usual solemn expression on his face, but somehow Mako could tell he was happy on the inside. Asami was smiling and she looked proud of Mako, which made him feel good.

"You did good out there, kid."

"Thanks, Toza."

Toza nodded and then moved out the way, allowing Asami to give Mako a big hug. "You're going to the finals; I'm proud of you."

He kissed her. "Thanks. I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I show up? If it means a lot to you, then it means a lot to me."

"Is that so?" The fire bender grinned playfully and put his arm around Asami's shoulders. "Were gonna go out to celebrate, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Well see you later, Toza."

Toza looked indifferent as he walked away. "You, Bolin and Salami have fun."

"Does he know my name is Asami?" She asked, a bit concerned.

"I don't think he cares."

The couple started walking, no where in particular, just walking and talking.

"So, when do the finals start?"

"In a few weeks."

"In a few weeks?" Asami repeated. "I hope it doesn't interfere with the Valentines Day Dance...which, by the way, you didn't ask me to."

"That's because I wasn't planning on going. Did you want to go?"

"Of course I do; this is our senior year, the last time we'll get to go to this event."

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"I rarely go to school functions like that. One; I can't dance and two; it's just not my scene." Mako explained with a smile. "I planned on just hanging out with Korra and watching a movie or something; she's not going either."

Asami frowned at his words and then stopped walking.

"What?" Mako asked once he realized something was wrong.

"You planned on hanging out Korra?" Asami said in a low voice. "You would rather watch a movie with her than go to the Valentines Day Dance with me?"

"What? No, I didn't say that."

"Then what were you saying Mako?"

The fire bender saw a hurt and somewhat angry look in her eyes and he was bewildered once again. What had he said wrong? He took his arm from around her and faced her completely. They were a good distance away from everyone, so they were pretty much alone which Mako was thankful for.

"All I was saying was that I didn't plan on going, but if you want to go then I'll go with you."

"Don't do me any favors...I wouldn't want to take away time you could be spending with Korra."

She started to walk away but Mako grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back. He pulled her chin up so that she would look at him. "Hey, stop...where is this coming from?"

Asami sighed. "You like her, don't you, Mako?"

Mako was taken back by her question and didn't respond as quickly as he probably should've. He was stunned and confused though; stunned she'd ask him that and confused as to why. It seemed like everyone was on his case when it came to him and Korra and it was irritating him.

"Because if you do, just tell me now, and don't play with my emotions."

"Play with your emotions? Are you serious right now?" Mako finally answered. "If I didn't want to be dating you, I wouldn't...but I am because I do. I like you in that way, not Korra."

"Hard to tell."

"Why? Because I spend time with her?"

"Inside of school, outside of school; 24/7."

"No, not all the time...and honestly, what do you people expect? She's my best friend; I've known her since I was a little boy."

"But you're not a little boy anymore, Mako. You're eighteen." Asami shook her head. "And you're old enough to know that hanging out with her all the time looks wrong and it gives off the impression that you like her more than you say."

Mako exercised some self control then and held his tongue, if he hadn't he would have said something he probably would've regreted later on. He was getting frustrated and he could feel his temper rising. It was just like he was talking to Hasook or Toza, only this time it was worse because it was Asami; he had to censor what he said if he didn't want them to break up again...and with the way she was acting, he was beginning to question if that was what he wanted.

"Look, Asami..."

"I mean, how do you expect me to feel Mako? When my boyfriend is hanging out with another girl more than he hangs out with me?"

"She's my friend!"

"Oh? Well Hasook's my friend, what if I just all of a sudden started going over his house and hanging out with him all the time? How would that look?" Asami countered.

"That'd be fine and you know why? Because I trust you!"

"Trust? This isn't about trust, Mako! It's about you and your feelings for the Avatar!"

"What feelings?" Mako yelled angrily. His anger was getting the best of him. "Do you not know what friends mean?"

Asami stopped herself from yelling back then and just threw her hands up in defeat instead. There was just no getting through to him. And she really liked Mako but she didn't sign up for all of that when they started dating. The non bender shook her head slowly and started walking away again.

"Where are you going?" Mako demanded, but didn't stop her this time.

"I won't fight you on this, Mako. If you want to choose her over me then go right ahead."

"Why do I have to choose?"

"I know, right? Why can't you just have your cake and eat it too, right?" She said and stopped momentarily. "Were over, Mako."

"No!" Mako declared and stormed over to her before she could leave. He was furious and his anger had gotten the best of him.

"You know what? Fine, Asami, you win...you win! You all win! Hasook, Toza, society, everyone! I won't hang out with Korra anymore! That's what you want right? I'll stop, no problem...and it won't be doing you favors because I don't even want to hang out with her! The only reason I still hang out with her today is because she was the Avatar and I feel bad for her! She has the whole world on her shoulders and no friends. I don't like her like that! I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on the planet! And not just because she's a Water Nation girl! I don't even like her as a friend! Like I said, I feel bad for her. We were friends in the beginning but now were more like associates! Does that make you feel better? Less insecure? Does that make everyone happy now?"

"Mako..." Asami stared at him wide eyed. "Do you mean all of that?"

Mako paused and looked down for a few seconds, before confirming his lie. "Yes, I meant it...every word. Life would've been better if I never met her...and I'll yell it to her face until she walks away crying if you want me too."

He wouldn't really do it, not for all the money in the world. He wasn't even going to stop spending time with Korra; he'd never do that either. He didn't even know why he was saying all the stuff he was, he just wanted Asami and everyone else to get off his case when it came to him and Korra...he'd tell them anything they wanted to hear, anything that made them feel better about it, just so they would leave him alone. He was really angry about it at the beginning of the rant but now that it was silent, he was beginning to calm down and regret saying all that stuff.

"No...you don't have to do that..." Asami said finally and then hugged him. "I believe you."

"So were not over?"

"No." They hugged in silence.

Korra stood behind a corner, tears welled up in her eyes. She had come to return his helmet that he left and stumbled upon their conversation. She didn't plan on eavesdropping but once she heard her name pop up in their conversation she wanted to know what they were talking about. She wasn't there to hear the whole conversation either, only from Asami's 'Were over, Mako' to the end.

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes and dropped Mako's helmet. She was unhappy that she heard Mako's speech but at the same time she was glad she knew where she stood in his life. An associate. Well, she'd make sure not to mistake him as a friend anymore. Korra clenched her teeth and stormed away.

* * *

"Mom heard you?" The triplets asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately."

Yue looked saddened. "Why did you say all of that stuff?"

"I didn't mean it." Mako tried to explain. "I was just mad that everyone kept accussing us of being more than friends; I just said anything that would make them stop...I lost my head."

The children stared at Mako in silence, which puzzled him.

"What? No more questions?"

They remained silent for a few more seconds until Chen spoke up.

"Not for me...I don't know about them, but I want you to tell us what happened next."

Mako rubbed his chin. "I don't know...that seems like a good place for me to stop tonight."

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"You can't stop there." Roku continued.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to finish tonight...were no where near close to the end." The fire bender laughed. "You'll hear another part tomorrow."

"Just tell us one more part, dad." Chen said. "It was just getting really good."

"Just a little bit more, daddy?" Yue encouraged.

"Please?" All three of them put on their big puppy dog eyes and quivering lips act.

Mako rolled his eyes and as much as he wanted to leave it there, he couldn't resist their pleading faces. He sighed, tired and reluctant. "Fine...but know, this won't happen every night."

The triplets nodded, knowing in their heads that they'd pull the exact same stunt the next night.

"Let's see," Mako thought aloud. "after that ordeal, your mother refused to talk to me. I went over her house and she wouldn't let me in...I saw her at school and she refused to talk to me...I didn't know what was going on with her."

"Did she tell you that she heard you?" Yue asked.

"Nope, she just ignored me for about a week or more...I was so confused."

"What happened after that? You stopped being friends with mom for real?" Roku asked.

"No; one day your Uncle Bolin made me go talk to her and see what was wrong...that was when I finally learned she'd heard me...

* * *

Mako sighed as he walked through the halls, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was more tired than usual and it was because of Korra. Knowing she was mad at him for some unknown reason and ignoring him, hadn't allowed him to get much sleep at night. He spent the past few nights staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what he had said or done that would've made her act the way she was towards him. When he found no answer, he just wound up getting mad himself and taking a walk.

As he walked slowly toward his locker, Mako saw his brother exchanging his books, with an unusual look on his face.

"You okay, Bo?" He asked once he approached the lockers.

"No." Bolin said and turned to his brother immediately. "I don't know what you did or why and I don't even care...but I need you to fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Fix it with Korra." The earth bender said, a frown on his face. "She's obviously mad at you about something and she'll barely talk to me because of it. I have something very important to ask her soon, so I need you to fix it."

"...Bolin..." Mako tried to find the right words.

"She's my friend too..." He said with sad eyes. "Besides, have you seen her at practice, when she shows? She's unfocused and angry...it's taking its toll on the team too. Whatever it is, just fix it, Mako...please."

And with that Bolin walked away, slumped over, making Mako feel even worse. He didn't realize this whole thing would affect Bolin and the team too, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset his brother or ruin their chances at the finals. The fire bender grew frustrated again and decided to go get answers right then. He didn't bother exchanging books, he just walked down the hall towards Korra's locker.

When he saw Korra at her locker, he sped up so that she wouldn't run away from him like last time. She had a long frown on her face and she looked just as sleepy as Mako. She didn't spot him until he was only a few feet away from her. Then her eyes narrowed and she closed her locker before starting in the opposite direction.

"Korra, wait...Korra..."

She ignored him just as all the other times and started to speed walk. She almost got away again but Mako grabbed her arm.

"Stop." He demanded as he pulled her arm, strong enough to make her stop but gentle enough not to hurt her. "Why are you acting like this?"

Korra glared at him angrily; it had been a few days but the pain still stung like it was just a few minutes ago. She knew he didn't know that she heard him the other day but did he really have to look so innocent? As if he did nothing and she was in the wrong? She snatched her arm back and then turned away defiantly.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," Mako sighed. "look, can you please just talk to me? Tell me what's wrong. You being mad is effecting the team and my brother too...just, please...why are you acting like this?"

Korra took her time answering and when she finally did, hurt and anger echoed in her voice. "Well, you know how much I hate to be a nuisance."

"A nuisance? What are you talking about? You're not a nuisance."

"Really? Because that's the impression I get when someone says they wish they never met me."

Mako made a confused face but realization quickly set in a few seconds later. His eyes widened with shock. "You heard? Oh, crap…listen Korra…"

"No, you listen, Mako." She said his name with venom dripping off her tongue. "I don't need anyone's pity, especially yours...and I don't need any friends either. I'm the Avatar."

"Korra, you have to understand, I was just frustrated. It was all lies...I didn't mean it."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't, you just said all of that for the fun of it, right?"

Mako tried to think of something to say. "No, just let me explain…"

"Explain what? How you wouldn't date me if I was the last girl on the planet? How I'm not even really your friend, just an associate? How life would've been better if you never met me? How you we're going to yell it to my face until I walked away crying?"

Mako watched as tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say that would make the situation better. Should he try to tell her the truth? Should he apologize? Should he try to comfort her? Or should he just stay quiet? He opted for staying silent but that didn't seem to be the right choice.

"Well, let me save you the trouble…goodbye, Mako."

Mako stood still, a guilty look on his face, as his best friend walked away from him. Out of his presence and out of his life.

* * *

"And here is where I will end Chapter one." Mako declared.

"And you're positive that you don't want to tell us a tiny bit more?" Chen asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes," Mako stood up. "in fact, I'm surprised you all are still awake."

"It's getting good." Roku said. "I'm surprised mom walked away from you. Why didn't you stop her and make her listen or something?"

"Its not that easy, son."

Roku made a face, unsure of how it could be anything but easy. "But didn't you love her?"

"Not at the time, no, or at least I didn't know I did." Mako yawned and stretched then. "Alright then, time for bed."

The fire bender hugged Chen first and then proceeded to hug Roku. When it was Yue's turn however, she remained silent and turned away from him.

"Yue? What's wrong?" He could sense her frustration.

She didn't answer right away but when she did, she glared at her father. "You made mom cry...you hurt her feelings."

Mako looked understanding and he sat on her bed. "It wasn't done purposely, and it was a long time ago honey. If I could go back and change it, I would...but I can't."

"Did you ever hurt her again?"

"…sadly."

"Dad's a heartbreaker." Chen whispers to his brother and they chuckled.

Mako ignored his sons and kept his attention on his daughter. He put on a pleading face and extended his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry...forgive me?"

Yue made a face but after a few seconds she came around. "Yeah."

They hugged and then Yue laid back down as Mako stood up and headed for the door. He was finally able to turn off their lights.

"Goodnight, dad." They said in unison.

"Goodnight...you're mother would be really proud..."

He exited their room and shut the door behind him. Mako then headed for his room himself, as he was even more tired. Along the way he looked a clock on the wall, which showed that he had spent a little more than an hour telling the story. Once in his room, he laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling for a minute.

"You would be proud, wouldn't you?" He asked softly. "I did the best I could raising them..."

After a moment of silence passed, Mako got underneath the covers and closed his eyes. "My love story...who would've guessed?"

* * *

Thanks for clicking on my story! How was it? Did you like? I hope so and if you did, leave a review! I always encourage reviews; reviews make me update faster... :)

Oh and 2 things you might want to know. First, I made Hasook a fire bender in this story and second, I made their school have 2 Pro Bending teams (that's why there was 6 people at practice) since so many people want to do it.


End file.
